


Casually In Love

by starkpad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve and Tony's Relationship Isn't As Platonic As They Say, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpad/pseuds/starkpad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been in a not-relationship and you make it official by saying ‘Why not?’” Bucky practically shrieked, throwing his hands up in disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casually In Love

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://starkpad.tumblr.com) where i take prompts and other stuff

“Good morning, beloved,” Tony said casually one morning upon seeing Steve come in the communal kitchen, his hair in a state of disarray. In the years of knowing him, Tony quickly found out that Captain America wasn’t a morning person. Today was one of the many days Steve decided to sleep in, since he now gets to have breakfast with all of the other Avengers instead of waking up early, going for a run and making breakfast for them.

Steve grunted in reply, which is good enough for Tony since Steve makes a beeline for Tony who’s making coffee by the kitchen counter, wrapping his arms around him from behind and rests his chin on Tony’s shoulder, humming when one of Tony’s hands comes up and gently pets his hair.

“Did a director of a sitcom forget to tell us they were shooting an episode?” Clint asked, and snickers when Steve reached around and threw an orange at Clint before resuming his position, nuzzling Tony’s neck with his chin.

“Okay, stop, you big lug, you’re tickling me,” Tony said as he jokingly shoved Steve aside. “Go sit, I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Steve murmured, pressing a kiss onto Tony’s hair before taking his usual seat at the far end of the table.

Tony got busy making eggs and bacon after that, and while he waited for it to cook, he poured Steve a glass of juice, Steve mumbling “Thank you,” as he brought his glass up to his mouth, his other hand grazing Tony’s upper arm briefly.

After it was done, Tony placed Steve’s plate in front of him, unaware of the eyes trained on the both of them. Tony took his usual seat, next to Steve, watching Steve eat as he sipped his coffee with an easy smile.

Clint pretended to gag, “You’re like a housewife, Stark, oh my fucking-“

“Shush,” Natasha said, slapping the back of Clint’s head, with a small smile she says, “let them be.”

Clint rubbed the back of his head as he scowls at Tony who grinned innocently, but then his attention was all back on Steve as he stood up, and placed his plate in the sink.

“Gym?” Tony asks, leaning into Steve as he threads his fingers through thick brown hair.

Steve hummed, “Be back soon,” he said after he placed a kiss onto Tony’s hair.

“You know what,” Clint said after a couple moments of silence from the whole team. “I think I miss the circus.”

-

“Movie night?” Tony asked as he walked into the living room after hours in the workshop.

“Yes,” Steve said from where he was sat in the middle of the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. “We’re watching mean girls.”

“Love that movie,” Tony said, sitting next to Steve who immediately moved his hand back to the couch, making room so Tony could snuggle perfectly on his side. “It’s not a Wednesday right?”

“Why? You making us wear pink?” Steve chuckled, scratching the back of Tony’s head like a cat.

“Yes, and if you don’t wear pink, you can’t sit with us,” Tony seriously said.

“Cut the chatter, boys, it’s Cady’s first day,” Natasha said from where she was sat in a single sofa. On the floor by her knees was Thor whose face was looked as if he was about to go to war with the Chitauri all over again. On Tony’s right, Clint and Bruce was sat together on the double sofa, Bruce trying to ignore the comments Clint whispered in his ear.

 _This is what home is_ , Tony thinks. People always say that home is a place, but no, Tony thinks home is much more than that. Home is a feeling. The Tower wouldn’t be home to him if the Avengers weren’t there to make him laugh and make him happy.

Steve must’ve been thinking about the same thing, from the way the hand on Tony’s shoulder tighten.

-

Natasha whistled as Tony walked into the communal kitchen, playing with his cufflinks on his suit. His hair was styled in a messy way. Tony sure knows how to clean up good.

“Hot date?” Bruce asked, mouth twitching slightly.

“Not as hot as me but yeah, Steve’s pretty hot,” Tony replied casually, fixing his tie. “It’s not a date, by the way.”

“Then why are you dressed so fancy, Stark?” Clint asked, “It’s like you're about to propose to the damn guy.”

“Can I just have one dinner without being harassed?” Tony asked nonchalantly, “Besides, you need to date first if you’re going to propose, Barton.”

“Wait what-“

“Don’t call unless the world is in crisis, okay guys?” Tony said before the elevator door shut.

-

“So basically,” Clint said as he stared at the white Ragdoll cat on Tony’s lap, purring as Steve pets it. “You adopted a cat and named her Riceball Stark-Rogers.”

“Yes,” Steve answered without glancing away from the cat.

“And you named her riceball because?” Bruce asked, waving his hands.

“Because it’s a cute name and she’s cute,” Tony explained.

“Oh my god,” Clint whined, “What next? You’re going to adopt a kid?”

At that, Steve actually looked up at Tony, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“No,” Tony said, rolling his eyes when Steve pouted, trying to get his way. “We have riceball.”

“But-“

“No buts.” Tony cut in firmly. “Thanks for giving him ideas, Clint, now I’m going to have to deal with a pouting super soldier everytime he sees a child.”

Much to say, Clint learned his lesson when Tony made his exploding arrow explode rainbow confetti.

A villain also learned his lesson when he said, “Oh mighty hawkeye, please spare me from your deadly confetti’s.” before Clint knocked him out point blank.

-

Bruce calmly said, “Steve said he’s going to kill you,”

And 5 seconds after he said that, Steve bursts into the room, shield in his hand. He looks murderous like he’s about to go insane. The shield lands with a loud bang on the floor when Steve throws it once his eyes are on Tony.

Tony’s prepared for a fight, he’s prepared to defend himself because he was just protecting Steve-

“You son of a bitch,” Steve said before Tony is being hugged by muscular arms that could crush a human skull but holds him so gently, so carefully like he’s something precious. For a moment, Tony thinks that’s because he’s sitting in a hospital bed with a few broken ribs and bruises here and there, but then he remembers that Steve’s always been like this with him.

“Was protecting you,” Tony mumbled when Steve pulls away, examining his face, turning his head from left to right.

“I know,” Steve softly said, pushing Tony’s hair away from his face. “You know this means I’m watching your every single move now, Stark?”

“Like you already don’t,” Tony scoffed, though his mouth is curved up in a smile.

“Then I’m going to watch you more,”

Behind them, Clint groaned from where he was sitting in a chair. “Might as well put him on a strap on your front like a baby, Cap.”

-

“Pretty,” Natasha commented when she found Steve sitting in the dining room, a huge bouquet of roses in front of him. “Who’s it for?”

“Tony,” Steve replied, then cursed when his phone went straight to voicemail. “He’s not picking up his phone.”

“He’s mad at you?” Natasha asked even when she knows the answer.

“Yeah, because I took a hit for him- _bastard where the hell is he-_ like he’s never done the same for me,”

“You know how he gets,” Natasha said casually, “He’s probably flying, get the steam off.”

“And I need to make sure he hasn’t flown half way around the world,” Steve grunted, “Fucking Jarvis won’t even tell me where he is.”

“Calm down, Cap, you look like you’re about to have a heart attack-“

“I am if he’s not here by night,” Steve said and cursed once more as he has to redial Tony’s phone number.

Later that night, Natasha goes down to Tony’s lab, partly because she’s curious if Tony was back or not and partly because she was starting to worry about Tony.

She was starting to think that she would need to force Jarvis to tell her where Tony is but then she stops.

The workshop is dimly light and Natasha can make out a soft blue light from the corner of the room. There was Steve that looked like he was sleeping on Tony’s lap, one of Tony’s hand intertwined with Steve’s hands and his other hand softly runs through Steve’s hair. He has this facial expression that he saves only for Steve, the kind of facial expression that Natasha knows aren’t for friends, despite what they say.

When Natasha starts to head up, she spots the bouquet of roses sitting proudly on Tony’s work table and she smiles to herself all the way back up.

-

When Steve decided he had the urge to throw a car at the enemy – the car they were going to use to get home – Tony didn’t stop yelling at him.

They’re walking the rest of the way home and Steve is by Tony’s side, he argues back, they’re both tired from the fight which makes them both crankier.

The team follows behind them, paying attention to the way they argue. Their relationship is something else entirely. It’s a wonder how they can be practically attached from hip to hip and can be arguing in the next second.

Then, it starts to rain.

Steve notices and he holds out his hand, and the rain is falling harder by the second. He looks at Tony who doesn’t seem to realize it’s raining, he keeps rambling on about damage and about being responsible even though he’s one to talk and Steve-

Steve acts on pure instinct. He holds his shield above Tony’s head, sheltering him from the rain, letting himself be drenched in water.The act itself brings smiles to all of the Avengers face, even Clint who snickers softly at the two of them.

They are truly something else. Because about a minute later, Steve starts arguing with Tony again, still with his shield above Tony’s head, keeping him dry despite the rain pouring.

-

“There you are,” Tony’s said from behind him. “I was starting to worry.”

Tony is there beside him instantly, his hand rests on top of Steve’s and he melts all over, not even realizing he was gripping the railings so tightly that his knuckles were going white. “Got caught up,”

Tony hummed, understanding. “Tomorrow’s the big day. You ready?”

“I’m not,” Steve answered honestly. “Don’t think I’ll ever be.”

“That’s okay,” Tony said, “You’ll get him back.”

“What if I don’t?”

“I’ve got a feeling about this one,” Tony shrugged, “I’ve also got a feeling that my expenses in food will double since I’m feeding 2 supersoldiers.”

“1 and a half,” Steve chuckled weakly.

“Eh, same thing.” Tony waved him off.

They shared a comfortable silence after that, Tony’s presence calming and grounding him in a way he never thought he would feel in this century.

Steve is the one who breaks the silence when he said, “I want you to have something,”

Tony turns to look at him, face scrunched up in confusion, head tilted slightly. “Have what?”

Tony’s watching his every move as his hands move towards his dog tags and when he pulls them off and take a step closer towards Tony, his eyes are wide and wary.

“Steve?” He asked uncertainty in his voice.

“I want you to have these,” Steve dangled the tags in front of Tony who hesitantly touches them with his fingers.

“Are you sure-“

“Very,” Steve said without thinking. “Can I?”

Tony nodded and Steve puts his dog tags around Tony’s neck who blushes slightly as the tags clink against the arc reactor. He looks up at Steve and smiles slightly, “Why?”

“I want to leave my tags at home,” Steve answered simply because he’s never much for sentimental words and Steve knows Tony knows what he means from the way he ducks his head a bit and smiles, knowing that to Steve, _Tony_ is his _home._

“Well,” Tony coughed lightly. “Be safe, come back in one piece, don’t get shot,”

“Not going to promise on the last one,” Steve dryly said.

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Come back home.”

“Always,”

-

In the week of Bucky staying in the tower, the first sentence he said is “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you had a sweetheart, punk,” as he hits Steve in the arm one morning after they got back from their jog, everybody still fast asleep.

“Ow,” Steve scowled, poking Bucky’s side. “What’re you talking about? I don’t have a sweetheart,”

“You’re a bad liar,” Bucky said, “Stark. Why didn’t you tell me about Stark?”

“What about Tony?”

“Dumb doesn’t look on you, Steve.”

“I have genuinely have no idea what you’re talking about,”

Bucky rolled his eyes, a tired look on his eyes, the kind of look he’s seen Bucky sporting since the 40’s that are usually (always) directed at Steve. “Stark’s your sweetheart right?”

“No, he’s not.”

“What?”

“Why does everybody say that-“

“You literally kiss him on the forehead every morning,”  

“So?” Steve tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“Friends don’t do that.”

“We do,” Steve’s face scrunched up in confusion. “I’m not lying, Buck. We’re just friends,”

“Huh,” Bucky said, not believing him at all.

-

One morning, Tony was sitting in Steve’s lap, playing with his tablet while Steve ate the breakfast Tony made for him when Bucky said, “Okay, I can’t deal with this anymore,”

Steve frowned at that, “What do you mean?”

“You and Tony,” Bucky said, gesturing wildly at the two of them.

"What about us…” Tony trailed off, genuine confusion in his voice.

“Are you dating or not? Because come on dude, you’re like literally sitting on his lap right now- No, _shut up_ , Steve don’t say you’re just best friends because I have known you since god knows when and as skinny as little as you were you have never ever once sat in my lap,”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Bucky simply holds out a hand saying, “I’m not finished.”

“You two are driving me insane. Because everyone can agree with me that you’re pretty much in a relationship, right?”

Every single of the Avengers nod, and at that, Steve and Tony look at each other for a moment.

Tony is the one who breaks the silence by saying, “Yeah, why not?”

“Sure,” Steve replied easily and leans up to kiss Tony lightly on the lips before the both of them got back to what they were doing, unfazed by the change of status in their relationship.

“It takes your presumed dead best friend to show up for you to get together, huh, Steve?” Clint asked, chuckling.

Meanwhile, Bucky has been repeating “What the fuck,” for the past few minutes and Natasha says, “James?”

“That’s it?” Bucky asked, a bit hysterical.

“What?” Tony asked back, reaching around to play with Steve’s hair, twirling it between his fingers.

“You’ve been in a not-relationship and you make it official by saying ‘Why not?’” Bucky practically shrieked, throwing his hands up. 

“Pretty much,” Steve replies easily. “Doesn’t really change a lot between us, so yeah, why not?”

“Oh my god,” Bucky whined.

“Yeah, I feel you, bro,” Clint said, clasping Bucky’s shoulder. “Welcome to the club.”

 


End file.
